cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jacob
|enemies = |likes = Fixing cars, playing the piano, music, his father, hanging out with Matthew and his friends, driving his truck, martial arts, action, adventure, romance, video games, children, helping others,|dislikes = The death of his mother, being a distance with his father, danger, Butch, villains, murder, Mia's betrayal to Matthew, violence, his father's temper, being teased,|powers = Powerful Strength and speed, intelligence, immortality, martial arts, singing, piano skills|possessions = His keytar|weapons = His fists|fate = }}'''Jacob '''is Matthew's best friend and a major character in the cartoon series The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius. Background Jacob was born on November 23, 1986 and spent the first three years in with his parents. When he started his first day at school, he developed a love for music after playing the toy piano in his class. His dream was to become a pianist but his father, Kenneth wanted him to become a musician. However, Jacob's mother talked with her infuriated husband and told him to respect his son's dreams and wishes. As Jacob grew into his teenage years, his love for music grew stronger. Meanwhile, Kenneth had trouble running the family business by himself and his wife became sick. Kenneth thought that bed rest would help her but it didn't. When Jacob and Kenneth came home from school, the next day, Kenneth's wife was dead. Jacob and Kenneth were sad about losing their mother and wife. With Kenneth being a widower, he was harsh and oversensitive with his son. By the time, Jacob was became 18, his father forced him to become a mechanic and have absolutely no contact with music, since he considered it a distraction. When Jacob started his first music class in high class, he immediately caught Matthew and the gang's attention with his extraordinary piano playing. Upon learning that Matthew and the gang are in a band, Jacob joined their band. Matthew said that they have their first concert in two days at Kate's Karaoke Shack. Jacob had time to practice but he had to keep it a secret, so every time when Kenneth goes to bed, Jacob sneaks out of the house to practice for the concert on Friday. For the past days, Kenneth became suspicious about his son's jumpy behavior. On the night of the concert, Jacob snuck out and headed to Kate's Karaoke Shack. As Jacob was performing his song, he was caught by Kenneth, who followed Jacob to the place. Angered with his son disobeying his orders and playing music when he wasn't suppose to. Infuriated, Kenneth destroys Jacob's piano and tore up his music book. After tonight, Jacob and Kenneth became a distance. Feeling bad for getting Jacob in trouble, Matthew comforts him outside of his house. Jacob wonders how he can spend more time with his father. Matthew said that he couldn't do anything about that but Jacob could. Since it's only Jacob and Kenneth, it's up to Jacob to restore his bond with his father. While his father was fixing dinner, Jacob tried to talk with his father but was still too angry. That's when Jacob yelled at his father and told him to listen. Still upset with his son, Jacob looked at the keytar that was on top of the fireplace. As Jacob was playing, Kenneth tried to stop him but he realized that the song that Jacob was playing was the same song that Kenneth played when he first met his wife as a teenager. Having reconciled with his son, Kenneth apologized for destroying his piano and songbook. To redeem himself, he gave Jacob his songbook and he promised to share his songs with the world. At his next concert, Kenneth showed up and played with his friends and family. Personality Jacob is a kind and sweet mountain gorilla with a passion for music. He inherited his talent for music from his father, who lost interest after he had Jacob. He mostly into piano music (mainly soul). Jacob is very sensitive and emotional and tends to jump to conclusions when there's bound to be a bright side to the problem. He respects Matthew for his confidence and wisdom which helped him reconciled with his father. He warmly cares for his friends and his behavior towards younger children is extremely good. He knows a lot about them and how to take care of them. Jacob is one of the Wooten characters who believes that violence isn't the answer to everything. In some episodes, when Butch tries to beat up a student, Jacob confronts Butch and forces him to leave that student alone. However, he is protective of his friends and family which is why he is an expert martial arts. Physical Appearance Jacob is a tall and slender mountain gorilla with grey fur. He wears a blue shirt with a brown leather jacket and blue jeans. Appearances The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie 2 Jacob appears in the sequel as a supporting character along with School Gang members. He is seen at school and was rooting for Matthew, when he was playing a song in the talent show along with Randy. He isn't seen again until Matthew returned from Woolsville with Brodi and his family. He helps Matthew defeat Wolfsbane and save Wolf Town and Woolsville. After Wolfsbane's death, he helps Matthew remodel the house after he gets adopted into the Mastiff family. He is last seen singing and dancing to the song "Family," with Michael and the others. The North Wooten Jacob is one of the kids who weren't abducted by Professor Whiskers when he plans to capture and then kill all of the kids once they've been turned into monsters. During the final battle, he helps Matthew by changing the kids back by using an antidote-filled gun. After Whiskers' death, he was seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plans. The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius Jacob serves as a supporting or major character in the cartoon series.Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Gorillas Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Teenagers Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie 2 characters Category:The North Wooten characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Mechanics Category:Musicians Category:Students Category:Animated Characters Category:Magic Users Category:British characters Category:Protagonists Category:Wise characters Category:Athletes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Tritagonists